A Voice in the Dark
by stylepunk13
Summary: A long silenced voice speaks out. The one who hears this voice, though, cannot get help. How will Kagome be able to save this tortured soul? Read to find out.


Hey, this is my first fanfic ever... Hope you enjoy it, it's hard for me to write XD I am not a very experianced writer but I do get A's on stories...sometimes... Hey, maybe I'm not as bad as I think? ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim any credit for the Inuyasha anime or manga series. Copyright goes to:  
  
InuYasha © 1997 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc.  
  
InuYasha Ani-Manga © 2001 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc. © Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise 2000 Ani-Manga is a trademark of VIZ, LLC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1 - Midnight Visit  
  
Kagome sat on her bed, bobbing her head to her music. She continued to doodle all over her homework, when she heard a screech. Suddenly, her radio went to static and her lights went off. She breathed hard, trying to look around her room in the bright moonlight. She saw a glowing figure outside her window, and it seemed to sweep through the glass. Kagome gulped, as the figure moved to the end of her bed, then 'spoke'.  
  
"Help me." A tiny, rhaspy, and ghostly voice said. The figure seemed to slowly be engulfed by darkness, and let out a hoarse scream that faded away. Kagome's lights flickered back on, and her radio went back to normal. Kagome sat, motionless, in shock. She placed her book down on her ground, then snuggled under her blankets and fell asleep.  
  
*dream*  
  
Kagome stood alone and barefoot in the middle of what seemed to be nowhere. She called out into the void.  
  
"Hello? Can anybody here me? Where am I!?" Her voice echoed out. She saw the figure, once again. It whisped out in front of her with the wind. Kagome gulped again. "Who..who..who.." She studdered, the figure becoming more definate to a little girl.  
  
"Help me, I'm scared." The girls eerie voice said. Kagome blinked mindlessly. She tried to speak, this time clearly.  
  
"Who... Who are you?" Kagome got out, turning paler by the second.  
  
"My name is Aiko. Please, hel-" The figure of the little girl vanished like smoke in the wind. Kagome stood, dumbfounded and horrified.  
  
*end dream*  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Sitting up in shock, Kagome was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"What... Was that..." She gasped to herself. She plopped back down backwards, falling into a silent sleep...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Birds were chirping gaily outside, and the sun shone brightly into Kagome's room. Kagome woke up, yawning and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Kagome, breakfast!" Kagome's mom yelled up the stairs. Kagome put on a robe, then wandered down into the kitchen."Why, Kagome, you look like a wreck!" Her mom stated, setting down a plate of pancakes. Kagome looked at her mom flatly, then went over and sat down to eat. She drenched her pancakes with syrup and butter, then scarfed them down. She drank down a glass of milk, wiped her mouth dantily with her napkin, then looked over at her mother.  
  
"Well, mom, I'll be getting ready now." Kagome said, standing up and pushing her chair in. She climbed the stairs up to the bathroom, shut the door and turned on the shower.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Kagome blow dryed her hair straight (AN: I do this every night @_@ Or morning... After I take a shower let's put it that way XD), then put it up into a ponytail. She put on her make-up, then dressed in black sweat pants and white tank top. Grabbing her small bag, she headed out the door.  
  
"See ya later, Mom!" Kagome yelled, closing the door behind her.  
  
Walking into her black Honda Element, Kagome snapped on her sunglasses. She unlocked the car, climbed into the drivers seat, and started the car. Kagome then rolled down her window, rested her arm on it, and drove off toward Sango's house.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Kagome rapped on Sango's door.  
  
"I'm coming!" Sango yelled from inside, tripping over some bags and shoes on the way to the door. "Aiiie!" She squeeled, falling with a loud thud.  
  
"Sango.. Are you okay?" Kagome called inside. She heard a groan, then 'I'm okay.' mumbled.  
  
Sango opened the door, still in her pajamas.  
  
"Hey, come on in... Wish you woulda told me you were coming so I could have gotton dressed..." Sango said, tired.  
  
"Oh my god Sango you would never beleive what happened last night!" Kagome said, shaking her fists up and down. She cringed. "It was sooo freaky!" Kagome continued to go on about what happened the night before, and her dream.  
  
Sango sat, staring at a wall, her face confused. "That is really... freaky..." She said, putting her hand to her chin to think. "Wonder what happened to that little girl..."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yea... I wonder... Hey, how about you spend the night over at my house tonight? Maybe that, uhm, girl will come again... You're good with this whole 'spirit' thing." She stated, proud with her thinking.  
  
"Sounds good." Sango said. "You wait here, I'll go get ready and pack my stuff!" Sango headed up the stairs, then frantically got ready.  
  
AN: Like it? Don't like it? Please review it! 


End file.
